Why are you in a dress?
by Lovelesslife
Summary: Harry is forced to cross dress by circumstances out of his control, and finds he likes it! RW bashing


Harry wasn't exactly how he got into his current position, he just knew he needed to get out of it before Snape found him. He had just admitted being gay to Ron, when he suddenly found himself in the dungeons, naked and tied up with magical ropes in Snape's office. He was glad now that he'd bought an arm holster for his wand that was invisible and couldn't be removed without his permission or by an auror in the case that he was dead.

He managed to vanish his bindings and stood up stretching. He quickly looked around for something he could cover himself in as his conjurations had never been all that good. He spotted Snape's cloak and summoned it to him, quickly slipping it on and heading out the door. A moment later the inner office door opened and Snape stepped into the room, looking around and frowning when he didn't see anyone in the office. 'Odd,' he muttered. 'Could have sworn there was someone in here.' He turned around and went back into his rooms.

Out in the hall Harry had been holding his breath when Snape entered his office. He released it in a rush and hurried down the hall, when he wasn't found out. he turned the corner and was about halfway down it when he heard people headed his way. He hurriedly looked for an escape route, panicking when he couldn't see one, he spotted an alcove and ran over to it, and slid into it just as a group of Slytherins rounded the corner. He held still not daring to move lest he be seen, once they had passed he released the breath he'd been holding and stood; then he blinked when he realized he'd been sharing the alcove with Pansy Parkinson and Luna Lovegood.

'Er, hi.' He said sheepishly.

Luna blinked back at him. 'Hello Harry. Why are you only wearing Professor Snape's cloak?'

Harry glanced down at himself nervously, and gave a humourless chuckle. 'Because I was talking to Ron and he took offence to something I said, and hog-tied me in Snape's office naked?' He half stated, half questioned.

'Ah.'

'I'd borrow some of Cedric's clothes, but there's that stupid rule about wearing the uniform that belongs to your house only.'

'Well, I can sort of help you there Potter. I had to borrow one of Granger' uniforms after that potions accident last week, that the headmaster made an exception for; and I haven't been able to return it to her yet. I have it in my book bag. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you wore it until you could get to the tower and change.' Pansy said smirking at him.

'At this point, I'll take what I can get. Hand it over.' Harry said, poking his hand out from under the cloak while holding it closed with his other hand.

Pansy dug out the uniform and Harry quickly pulled the skirt on while Pansy and Luna looked the other way, then he dropped the cloak and slipped on the blouse. He blinked when he realized that Hermiones' shoes wouldn't fit him and then again when he realized Luna wasn't wearing any either.

'Hey Luna, where are your shoes?'

'The nargles took them again. They'll bring them back eventually.'

Harry shared a dark look with Pansy, who then did a double take when she took in Harry in the uniform.

'Damn, you actually make the female uniform look _good_.' She pouted.

'Wait, what about your tie Harry?' Luna asked mildly.

He grimaced and turned to Pansy. 'You wouldn't happen to have one on you would you?'

'Sorry, my tie somehow managed to survive the potion. I can summon a house elf for you though.'

'Please do, I'd rather not get points docked for being out of uniform if I happen to come across a professor.'

'Elf!' A rather drunk Winky appeared. Pansy eyed her with distaste. 'Are there no other elves available?'

'Winky is - hic - being - hic - the only elf - hic - availables right - hic - now Miss.'

'Could you find Harry here a gryffindor tie please? He's misplaced his somehow.'

'Hic! Winky be doing so - hic - right nows miss - hic!' she popped away, then popped back with a tie.

'Should you really be popping while drunk Winky?' Harry asked concerned for the elf. Winky just shrugged.

'Winky, if you stop your drinking, stay off the butterbeer, and take care of yourself and whatever uniform you chose to wear, I may take you on as my elf. Alright? You think you can do that?'

'Winky's be doing that mister Potter sir! Hic!' She popped away happily.


End file.
